May The Best Bat Win
by AstrisDreams
Summary: With Alfred and Batman out for two weeks, Robin needs some help taking care of his siblings so he calls up one Wally West. Except things don't go as plan and his siblings start crushing on his best friend. Robin is not happy about his siblings stealing his best friend's attention and now all the bat siblings are out competing for Wally's attention. No pairings as of yet
1. Chapter 1

"Um Dick are you sure I can crash here?" Wally asked hesitantly.

Aunt Iris was out on a reporter expo or some sort for three weeks, while Batman, Flash, Superman and other League members were also out on some deep space mission for three weeks. Being the smart person he was he decided that he was gonna crash with his very rich friend while their guardians were out of town. He had stayed at Mt. Justice for a week but watching Connor and M'gann make out was not his idea of fun. Not to say his parents weren't there but they didn't quite no how to handle a teenage superhero with a sped up metabolism. In fact they didn't know how to handle kids period so they were out of the question. According to Dick Alfred was on vacation for two weeks also which meant they had free reign over the mansion. Dick had said it was no trouble at all but staring at his friend in the doorway Wally thought that he'd suck it up and stay at Mt. Justice for the remaining two weeks.

"It's fine. The kids are just um rowdier without Alfred or Bruce present." Dick explained.

Wally raised an eyebrow, taking in his friend's appearance. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, stains coated his what use to be expensive outfit and he had on mismatched socks.

"Seriously." Dick said dragging a hand down his face, "I don't mind."

With that being said be pulled Wally inside shutting the door behind him.

"Besides you can help me look after them."

"I don't even know their names or what they look like or who they are! I did not sign up for babysitting duty."

"Dude come on. I just need you to take them to the kitchen it's time for dinner and they ran away."

Wally sighed mumbling a curse, "Fine."

Dick cheered hugging him, "You are the bestest friend ever."

Wally grinned cockily, "don't I know it."

"Anyway, the baby is named Damien; the one who looks like me is Timothy. The one with the attitude is Jason. The girl who doesn't talk is Cassandra and the girl who doesn't stop talking is Stephanie."

"Gee that helps."

"Whatever now help me find them!"

"I will...right after I hit the kitchen!" Wally shouted ignoring Dick's enraged shout.

Wally ran into the kitchen ducking just in time to avoid having his head cut off by a butcher knife. He stared in shock at the knife wedged in the door.

"What the-" Wally cut off with a yelp ducking another thrown knife before suddenly dodging a flurry of knives thrown in his direction.

Where the heck where they coming from and was that a baby? He stopped staring in shock at the baby who was playing with a very sharp looking kitchen knife.

"You must be Damien. You're adorable." He cooed before dropping his grin and holding out his hand, "Now give me the knife and nobody gets hurt."

Damien looked at him before bringing the knife down on Wally's hand or at least he tried to.

Wally smirked swiping the knife from the baby and grinning at his dumbstruck expression.

"Flash!" Damien squealed holding his hands up, "Not 'truder!"

Wally grinned picking up Damien who crawled on him resting on top his head.

"Comfy? Anyway it's time for dinner-"

"No! No want cereal. Tt. Tired of cereal!"

Wally blinked pulling Damien down from his head and staring at him, "Wait, Dick's been feeding you guys cereal all this time for dinner?"

"And breakfast, and lunch." A voice said behind him.

Wally turned, to see a boy with big blue eyes and semi curly hair.

"Aww." Wally cooed pinching his cheeks, "You are too cute!"

"Since you said Dick and Damien's not attacking you I can assume you're not a threat."

"Course not Timmy!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Dick told me. Said the one that looked like a mini him was him, but I disagree Dickie bird was no where as cute as you when he was your age." Wally said with a wink causing Tim to blush and mumble.

"Its just Tim."

"Righto." Wally said plucking Damien from his head, "Unlike the mess you call a big brother I can cook. So what do you guys want to eat?"

"Sticks!" Damien shouted pulling a strand of red hair.

"Right." Wally said slowly placing Damien back on his head, "I don't think those are edible."

"He means spaghetti he can't say some words yet. Who are you?"

"Spaghetti I can make that." Wally said, handing Damien to Tim, "Hold him for a second I don't want him getting sick on me."

"Sick why would he-" Tim cut off watching Wally speed around the kitchen grabbing materials to make spaghetti.

"Oh. That's who you are. Kid Flash A.K.A. Wally West."

"Dude." Wally whined coming to a stop in front of him and plucking Damien from his hand, "He told you my identity so not cool."

"Bruce makes sure we know everyone's identities. How do you know theirs?"

"I took a bullet, okay a few bullets for him and he told me when I woke up two weeks later." He answered before setting Damien in a high chair, "Okay Damien, wow that sounds so boring like Wallace. I'm gonna call you Dami. Do you like that?"

The newly dubbed Dami clapped his hands blowing a raspberry, "Tt."

"I'll take that as a yes. Seeing as you have destructive tendencies you can help me break the spaghetti sticks and put them in this bowl." Wally said demonstrating for him.

Tim bit his lip, wondering if he should leave, Dick was still looking for them and he didn't want to get in trouble.

"Wanna help me cut tomatoes?" Wally asked.

Weighing his options it wasn't hard to pick a choice. He could go out into the foyer where Jason, Steph, and Cassi, were destroying furniture and causing chaos or he could stay here with Dick's slightly eccentric friend.

Wally was...interesting and he wasn't mean like Jason or Damien and didn't scare him like Cassi did and sometimes Steph. Wally was nice. Too lost in his own train of thoughts Tim didn't realize he had a cut himself until Wally shouted.

"Dick is gonna kill me! Are you hurt Timmy? Of course it hurts. Okay it's not that deep but it's bleeding a lot."

Tim blushed both at the nickname and at having somebody fuss over him. Alfred usually took care of his bruises and he didn't overreact like this.

Cassi walked into the kitchen freezing at the sight. Damien was in a high chair playing with dry spaghetti but relatively unharmed. Tim was perched on a counter as a redheaded boy ranted with a cutting knife and Tim was bleeding a lot from his hand. Obviously the redhead was trying to hurt her brothers. She didn't like them very much they were both big crybabies Tim more so than Damien but they were her brothers.

With that in mind Cassi pulled out a shuriken throwing it at the knife in his hand.

The boy let out a yelp, staring at her incredulously before turning to Tim.

"Do people in your family throw weapons as a greetings? Is it a bat thing or something?"

Cassi ignored him and let out a strangled gasp, hitting the knife had thrown her shuriken off course and now it was heading for Damien. She was so grounded. She watched in horror as the weapon embedded itself in the redhead's hand.

How did he? Oh.

"Thank god for super healing." He shrugged, pulling out the weapon from his hand.

Cassi watched his hand heal and bit her lip feeling embarrassed Dick wouldn't let some stranger into the house no matter how incompetent he may be. She had almost attacked a superhero but why was Tim bleeding?

"Cassandra right?"

She nodded shifting under his gaze he was just so open.

"Sheesh what a mouthful. I'm gonna call you Cassi. Timothy is Timmy, and Damien is Dami. I'm making spaghetti want some?"

She nodded again, eagerly this time. If she was forced to eat one more bowl of Lucky Charms she was gonna murder Dick in his sleep.

"Great. Take the bowl of dry spaghetti and put in this pot, be careful it's hot."

Before moving she pointed at Tim's hand.

"Oh that." He said pulling out a box of band-aids from nowhere. Well he was a speedster, "It's a shallow cut. Timmy's just not as good as handling weapons like you and Dami. Because of that he's my favorite."

Cassi wondered it she should be insulted last she check people didn't insult you with a smile on their face...well some people did but not a smile like Wally's.

She watched him bandage Tim's finger kissing it and rubbed at her chest feeling disturbed.

Wally had given Tim a new task play with Damien while he and Cassi worked on the spaghetti.

"So this is where everybody's been hiding out." A girl said.

"Stephanie." Wally said turning around.

"You can call me Steph."

"Noted."

"Hey Cassi whatcha doing? Ooh spaghetti I love spaghetti. Cereal starts to taste like poo after eating it everyday for a week."

"Dick is kinda hopeless without Alfred and Bruce." Wally chuckled.

"Wait a second. Tim who's the pretty boy?" Steph asked looking up at him with awed eyes

Wally made a noise giving her an affronted look. "Pretty! I am not pretty. I am dashingly handsome. What makes you think I'm pretty?"

"Well you have pretty red hair like lady and you're cooking dinner like us. No wait! You can be our mom!"

"What! In case you haven't noticed I'm a dude. You know what forget it. You can set the table, think of it as a punishment."

Steph frowned sticking out her tongue at him.

"Okay spaghetti is done. So is the sauce and meatballs."

The rest of the kids sat down at the table, while Wally helped Damien settle in his high chair.

"I don't know about you kids but I'm starving." Wally said.

"Sticks!" Damien shouted pounding his little fists on his tray.

Wally turned seeing a kid at the stove reaching for the food and promptly smacked his hand away.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Jason I'm guessing. You didn't help prepare so you don't get to eat. It's a rule at my Aunt Iris's house."

"We're not at your aunts house." Jason huffed stomping his foot.

"Now you can either help me pour some drinks or you can eat some Frosted Flakes." Wally grinned, ignoring his complaining.

Jason scowled grabbing a carton of juice from the fridge and began pouring them into cups as Wally distributed food.

Before they could eat, Jason held up a hand, "I'd like to make a toast to no more cereal!"

The rest of the siblings cheered Damien throwing his Sippy cup at the door hitting Dick dead on the face.

"Wally! I can't find the kids anywhere and you're suppose to be helping- Ow what the fuck?"

Wally gasped covering Damien's ears, "Not in front of the kids."

"Dude you've had them here this whole time? I was freaking out. I thought they had died or something!"

"Seriously Dickie." Jason snickered.

"Shut it you!"

"Well they're here and not eating cereal."

"I'll have you know that cereal holds a lot of nutritional value."

"Good than you won't mind eating cereal for dinner while we enjoy our homemade spaghetti."

"I could go for some spaghetti." Dick said piling a plate.

"Hey! How come he gets to eat without helping?" Jason pouted.

"He doesn't. He's washing all the dishes." Wally winked.

"Dude no fair!"

"It's totally fair we make the food you clean up. Or you could just eat cereal and wash that one bowl and spoon."

"Shut up." Dick muttered and glanced around.

"There isn't a seat for me?"

"I think they're all a little sore about the only eating cereal for the past week. If I had known I would've crashed here earlier."

Dick glared shoving Wally out of his seat.

"You're staying here. So we don't have to eat cereal anymore. There is a god!" Steph shouted.

"Ha-ha very funny." Dick glared.

Wally smirked sitting himself on Dick's lap purposely becoming dead weight.

"Dude get off! Fatass!"

"This is all muscle baby." Wally smirked lifting his shirt slightly and patting his stomach.

Dick sighed heavily leaning against the chair. This was gonna be a long two weeks and they had training tomorrow. If Wally didn't crush him with his weight and kill him first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the characters are OOC but I see Wally as somebody who loves kids. He's one of the few superheroes that manages to get married and have kids who don't hate him (Bruce I'm looking at you) along with Barry.**

**I also don't get why people say Wally can't cook, I see him as being able to cook anything seeing as he's a speedster.**

**Dick on the other hand grew up in a circus and a mansion. I would be surprised if he knew how to cook.**

**Speedsters are family men.**

**That's all thanks for the reviews so far. I live for them.**

**For the sake of this story Robin and Wally are both sixteen.**

* * *

><p>"Where are you guys going?" Dick asked.<p>

They had just finished eating dinner and his siblings were leaving the room.

"To watch TV."

"What about the dishes?" Dick pouted.

"Did you or did you not choose edible food over cereal." Wally huffed crossing his arms.

"Fine I'll do the dang dishes."

Jason snickered to himself waiting until Wally left the room before making a slashing motion with his wrist. "Whipped."

"Shut up Jason."

Jason grinned walking into the leaving room only to be greeted with loud yelling and shouts. His siblings were arguing on what they should watch on TV he snickered to himself leaning against the doorway wondering how the speedster would handle this.

"Okay stop! Here's how we're gonna do this. Timmy how old are you?"

"Seven." He muttered shyly.

Wally nodded pointing at Steph.

"I'm nine and Cassi is twelve."

"Okay what about you Jason?"

"I'm fourteen."

Wally nodded picking up Dami and rubbing noses with him, "What about you, adorableness."

_It starts with Dami._

"I'm one!" Dami squealed patting Wally's cheeks. "And quarters."

The rest of his siblings stared in shock, the last person who tried to rub noses with Dami had gotten their nose bitten off. What made Wally so different?

"Good. I'm sure you all have bedtimes so Dami, will watch his show first, then Timmy, Steph, Cassi and Jason. If you whine then you don't get to choose and if you want to watch a movie you lose the next night's choice."

Everyone exchanged glances before nodding that seemed fair.

"So what do you want to watch?" Wally asked addressing the baby in his hands.

"Dexter!"

"Dexter's laboratory I use to love-"

"Not the cartoon!" Steph interrupted, "The one about the serial killer who kills bad guys."

Wally blinked eyeing the baby in his arms who was staring at him, and shrugged.

"To each their own I guess. I still say Dexter's Laboratory was better." Wally said sitting in the middle of the couch and placing Dami next to him. "So he won't get nightmares right?"

"Nah." Steph said sitting down next him, and dragging Timmy down next to her.

"Okay then."

Cassi sat next to Dami while Jason flopped down next to her, pulling out his cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" Wally asked.

"A friend. She's the only one who can bathe and put Dami to bed without being covered in bruises."

"Right you do that."

They watched the show in silence Wally soon learned that Dami had a tendency to cry if somebody talked, moved or made any type of noise while he watched his program.

Wally was vibrating on the couch as a way to release some pent up energy ignoring the looks he was getting from the kids.

"Finished!" Dick huffed walking in the room.

Damien out a cry and Dick rolled his eyes, picking his brother up and sitting down in his seat holding the squirmy baby in his lap.

"Put me down! Gayson down!"

Wally snickered, glancing at his friend. "First Dick now Gayson? Your name sucks dude."

"Shut up Wallace."

"Dude not cool."

"Your full name is Wallace?" Steph asked.

"No his full name is-"

"-Please don't say it! I'm sorry for making you do the dishes-"

"-Wallace-"

"-I'm sorry about blaming you when I painted the Batmobile yellow, and through ten tanks of glitter in your pool and I'm sorry-"

"-Rudolph West-"

"You suck."

"Like the reindeer?" Timmy snickered.

"And you had the nerve to tease gayboy?" Jason said pointing at Dick.

"Hey!"

Cassi raised an eyebrow shaking her head in sympathy while Steph fell to the ground laughing and singing."

"Wally the red-haired speedster had a very shiniy head!" She sang

"Kill me now." Wally moaned falling onto the floor.

"And all of the other speedsters use to laugh and call him slow."

"I'm dying."

"They never let poor Wally join in on saving the world!"

"And I'm dead." Wally said spreading out and covering his eyes with his arm.

"Wally the red nose speedster-"

"-OW!" Wally said clutching his arm, "What the? Why did he bite me? You guys are all evil!" He shouted pointing at them and collapsing back on the floor.

The rest of the siblings exchanged glances being bitten by Dami was like a rite of passage. It determined on whether he was gonna make your life hell or slightly hellish. Your reaction to the bite determined if he liked you or not.

Bruce didn't seem to notice the bite, not even after he bit him again this time hard enough to draw blood. Alfred had glanced at him with a look that said if he got bit Damien would be sure to regret it. Alfred was his favorite by far.

Dick had thought it was cute and tried to kiss him and playfully nip back. Damien had bitten his nose but even with the stitches Dick still thought he was just cute. Damien tended to avoid Dick in fear of being smothered by hugs and kisses.

Jason had tried to attack him his exact words being I don't care if he's a stupid baby! Jason was his second favorite. Cassi had pulled out a dagger and pointed it at him before walking away. He avoided her for a while. Steph was like Dick except she had also locked him in a closet as punishment. He avoided her too. Tim had cried, he didn't like Tim very much.

Dami crawled over poking at Wally's healing arm, he had bitten hard enough to draw blood and the skin was knitting itself close.

"Gone."

"Yeah superpowers and all. They're pretty helpful. I'll remember this just so you know."

"Tt."

The doorbell rang and Dick left to get, Wally and Steph stayed on the floor and Damien sat on Wally's chest messing with his face.

Jason, Tim, and Cassi exchanged glances the last person to pass the test was.

"Barbie!" Damien shouted scrambling for the girl.

Barbara Gordon. She had bitten Dami back not enough to hurt but enough to make a point regardless of the fact that he was a baby.

"That's the girl who you're training to be Batgirl?" Wally asked.

"Jealous?"

"Duh! She's a redhead! Of course I'm jealous."

"That's it? Not cause she's hot and stuff?" Dick asked, Wally was obsessed with chicks.

"She's pretty I'll give you that but you have a redheaded partner. The closet I have is Speedy and he doesn't count."

Dick rolled his eyes tuning out his friend, Wally was so weird.

Wally stood up zooming over to Barbara, "Hello Wally West fastest boy alive."

"Hello Barbara Gordon not interested." She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ouch." He grinned.

"You really shouldn't advertise that. I'm sure being fast will make you lose dates not gain them."

"Feisty, Dick sure knows how to pick em. But beautiful, I'm more than just fast. With speed you need endurance. Gotta be able to get back up when you fall. Not to mention." Wally grabbed Barbara's hand, smirked and vibrated softly. "I vibrate."

Barbara withdrew her hand smirking. "Nice."

Wally grinned flexing, putting his hands behind his head, "I know right so how do you know Dick?"

"Shortest kid in the whole school. How can you not know him?"

"I am not short! At least not anymore!"

"I'll see you around I gotta put this little devil to bed then get home before my dad freaks." Barbara said.

"Right." Wally grinned walking back to the TV.

Barbara watched him go appraisingly eyeing him, "Come on you little monster time for bed."

"No! Wally tuck me!"

All eyes turned to the male redhead who stood there scratching his head confused. "What?"

"He wants you to get him ready for bed." Barbara whispered.

"Oh no problem." Wally said plucking the awaiting baby out of her hands. Dami climbed up resting atop his head. "Come on you little monkey."

They watched the pair leave in shock. The only people who could get Damien to bed with no trouble were Alfred and Barbara. Bruce and Dick could after hours of fighting. But nobody else had managed it.

"That was unexpected." Tim muttered.

_It starts with Damien._

* * *

><p><em>Then Cassi had a nightmare.<em>

Cassi has a lot of nightmares some of them would be mentally scarring if they didn't happens to be past memories. When she has a nightmare she looks for Dick, or Alfred. Once she snuck into Damien's room and slept on the floor next to his crib.

She's still not use to the luxury of sleeping in beds especially ones as nice as the beds here. Alfred always gives her a cup of milk and stays on her room until she falls asleep. Dick reads her stories until she falls asleep.

Cassi heads to the kitchen hearing rustling noises but finds the speedster. Wally. She smiles slightly, after all Wally is an amusing name.

"Cassi! What are you doing up?" Wally asks shifting the food in his hand.

She shrugs looking at the ground, holding herself.

"Oh." Wally says, he gets it instantly, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Cassi stayed silent looking at the ground and Wally kneeled down looking her in the eye, "You know when I was younger when I had nightmares my parents and I would camp down in the living room. We'd make a blanket fort and pretend we were camping. Do you wanna have a camp out with me?"

She but her lip thinking it over, it was a bit different than warm milk and a bedtime story, but it sounded nice. She nodded giving him a small smile.

"Great! I'll go get the blankets!" He said rushing off.

Cassi watched him go, and rubbed her chest, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling flowing through her body.

_Then Cassi had a nightmare._


	3. Chapter 3

"You're leaving us?" Steph whimpered pouting.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll be back by the end of day. We have training with Black Canary and there's a chance we could get called on a mission." Wally said.

"I'm leaving too just in case anybody cares." Dick frowned crossing his arms.

"Anybody's isn't here so I guess nobody cares." Jason grinned, sticking a tongue out as Dick have him the finger.

"I wanna come with." Timmy pouted.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

That was an hour ago and Damien hasn't stopped crying since.

"Please shut him up!" Jason groaned placing a pillow over his head. "He's giving me a headache."

"Damien what's wrong?" Steph asked.

"Isn't obvious what's wrong. He's even crying since Wally left, and Cassi isn't doing much better."

They turned to Cassi who was sitting on the floor hugging her knees with a pout on her face.

"Wanna." Damien cried.

"Speak in complete sentences." Jason growled. "We all know you can. It's not cute!"

Damien whimpered toddling over to him, and yelling in his ear, "I want Flashy!"

"Gah!" Jason shouted shoving the baby away from him, "Forget I said anything."

Timmy sighed flopping on the ground, at least Wally had made them pancakes before he left.

Jason rubbed at his head, "That's it! Grab some sunglasses we're going to Mt. Justice."

"But where not allowed to-"

"Shut up Tim! I'm in charge so I say we're going to Mt. Justice."

"Where are you guys going?" Barbara asked walking into the room.

"When did you get here?" Steph asked.

"Not important now what's this I hear about you going to Mt. Justice?"

"Damien won't stop crying since Wally left and it's driving all of us crazy."

"So you were going to sneak into Mt. justice knowing it could put all of your identities at risk just to see Wally."

Jason fidgeted, looking at the ground, "Well."

"Without me!" Barbara finished. "Dude I've been wanting to go there since forever!"

The rest of the siblings stared at her in awe.

"Redheads are awesome." Tim whispered the rest of them nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Recognized Unknown error<p>

"This is not training!" Jason shouted stepping out of the zeta beam and into the kitchen.

The inhabitants of the kitchen being Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis and Miss Martian got in a battle stance.

"Why are there a bunch of kids here?" Artemis said.

"Seriously eating is that what you do for training! So not cool." Steph pouted.

"Will somebody shut him up!" Artemis shouted pointing at a crying Damien.

"Artemis it would be wise not to antagonize or guests." Aqualad said.

"Yeah Blondie listen to your leader. I don't appreciate you yelling at my brother like that." Jason glared.

"Please you're what fourteen?" She sneered. "You don't scare me. Now I suggest you preschoolers run along before the teacher finds out you missed naptime."

"I'm seven!" Tim protested.

"Don't care now get out of here, before we have to escort you out."

"Artemis they're just kids." Miss Martian said.

"Don't threaten them." Barbara said handing off Damien to Steph.

"You don't scare me either ginger."

"Gingers have freckles! I don't have freckles."

"Batgirl, Black Bat is missing!" Steph shouted.

"You're Batgirl? You work with Robin?" Superboy asked.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Barbara asked scanning the room for Cassi.

"Exactly that she's missing." Jason huffed. "And for the record as the oldest this was all your idea."

"What are you guys doing here?" Robin shouted, walking into the room.

"You know them?" Aqualad said.

"Yeah." He sighed, "These are my brothers and sisters. Except for Batgirl."

"There are more of you?" Miss Martian said.

"Yeah that's um..." Robin trailed off unsure on what to address them by.

"Red Hood and I'm fourteen!" He snapped glaring at Artemis.

"Whatever."

"I'm Spoiler, I'm nine. Red Robin is seven. Crybaby is one and some months. And Black Bat is twelve."

"Anyway to the reason we're here is to get Demon here to stop crying. He misses a certain redhead." Barbara huffed.

"Wait where's Black Bat?"

"Uh we kinda lost her."

"You lost her!"

"It's not our fault she doesn't talk."

Before any of them could respond there was loud scream from the showers.

"Was that Wally?" Miss Martian shouted, "He's in trouble! We have to help him."

At that moment a wet Wally West zoomed into the room dressed only in a pair of sweatpants blushing hotly holding Cassi by her arm.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said.

"Why are you wet?" Miss Martian asked.

"I was in the shower when she showed up!" Wally said. "I didn't exactly get a chance to dry off seeing as I was trying to protect my virtue!"

Artemis snorted crossing her arms but avidly followed a trail of water rolling down his chest.

"Wally!" Damien shouted, crying stopping.

"Dami!" He cooed picking him up, "What's with all the tear tracks?"

Barbara shifted her stance staring hotly at Wally. "You're really good with kids. I like a family man."

"Damien hasn't stop crying since you left." Steph said.

"Aw did you miss me?"

"He's not the only one." Barbara purred stroking his shoulder. "So why don't you show me around."

Robin blinked, was Barbara flirting with Wally? Artemis and Aqualad were staring at Wally with weird looks. He took a glance at his friend and stared at a droplet of water running down his happy trail...he abruptly shook his head and sighed in confusion is that what everyone was staring at?

"I'm kinda wet in case you haven't noticed."

"Trust me I've noticed and I can't say that I mind. Besides us redheads have to stick together right." She said dragging him away.

Artemis watched him go, staring at the lower part of his body. "Those sweats do nothing to hide his assets."

Aqualad nodded in agreement, "Indeed my friend."

Jason huffed and crossed his arms muttering bitterly to himself, "Boy redheads aren't supposed to be hot."

Robin glanced at him and rubbed at his forehead, he was getting a migraine.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason let out another cry of anger as he spotted his time on the simulator.

_4:30_

He scowled glaring fiercely at the time as if willing it to change. Dick could finish the simulator in as two minutes why couldn't he?

Breathing heavily he restarted the simulator, he could beat Dick's time. He would beat...Jason stared in shock and looked around the simulator had just powered off.

It never powered off. He got his answer when Wally stepped out a few minutes later. Jason glared at him, everyone else may have liked him but that didn't mean he had to too.

"Dude you got a 4:30 on this thing and you're trying again?" Wally asked.

"Dick can finish in two minutes." Jason muttered, sullenly crossing his arms and looking away.

Wally snorted and rolled his eyes, "Dude, Dick was raised in a circus I'm pretty sure he's not human. You don't have to try to be like him you know."

"I'm not! It's just whenever I mess up it's always Dick can do this or he can do that. Bruce even mentions Tim, but never me. I just I want him to like me as much as he likes everyone else."

"Bruce likes you as much as he does everyone else. It's me he doesn't like." Wally said, "Don't push yourself too hard. Being like Dick isn't that great."

"But he can finish in two minutes."

"First time he tried it took him 45 minutes. First time I tried it took me two hours. Dick isn't all that and between you and me, he hacked the simulator and changed his four minutes into two minutes."

Jason perked up looking at him, "Really?"

Wally winked, "Really, don't tell him I told you though. Not to mention being the kid that got caught trying to steal the Batmobile's tires is way cooler than being a circus brat."

Jason smiled at him standing up and wincing in pain.

"What's wrong." Wally rushed over to him, "Didyouhurtyourself Areyoubleedinganywhere? Idon'tseeanyblood."

Jason flushed pushing Wally away, "I'm fine! I just-I might've pulled a muscle or two."

In less than a second Jason found himself in his room on his bed.

"What-"

"Strip. No okay just take off your shirt. I'm giving you a massage. I've been told I have magic fingers."

If he wasn't red before Jason was red now. A growing hormonal teenage boy did not need to be told that somebody had magic fingers.

"I'm really-"

"Relax. Assuming Bruce taught you guys how to fight then you'll probably have the same aches Dick gets with a few differences. You're taller than he is so your arms and back might hurt more."

"Wally seriously I'm-"

"Look we can either have me wrestle you on your back which I will win or you can get on your back willingly and I can give you the massage."

Jason sighed resignedly and tensed when Wally straddled his back. He couldn't however help the low moan he gave when vibrating hands began to knead his lower back. Or the reaction he was having in the front. He blushed and pressed his head into the pillow he was never gonna live this down.

Dick walked down the hallway searching up information. Specifically information on why everyone was acting weird around his best friend. The closest thing he had found so far was a song called Best Friends Brother which made no sense at all.

He walked past Jason's room backtracking when he heard a moan from within and grinned evilly pressing his ear against the door. Jason had found his first porn video or magazine. Now that he thought about it he never would've imagined Jason as ever doing this. Or getting married period. Dude was asexual in his book until now.

Dick smirked and yanked open the door proclaiming loudly, "So what are you into Jaybird. Blondes, Brunettes, Thin, Thick? I'm into redheads...my...self?" He trailed off staring at his best friend straddling his brother.

"You're giving him a vibrating massage? I thought only I got those!" Dick pouted, this weekend was not going how he planned his siblings kept on stealing away hang with Wally time and now they were stealing his special massages.

"Relax dude he's your bro I figured you wouldn't mind. He loves them as much as you do."

Dick took in Jason's flushed face and slightly heavy breathing and frowned petulantly, he loved them a little too much. Guess Jason liked redheads too. He huffed and left the room with a slam. This was not going how he wanted at all.

* * *

><p>Steph waited till everyone had went to their respective a room before heading for Damien's room.<p>

After it had been discovered that the soothing vibrations of Wally's constantly in motion body could lull Damien to sleep, the late night video gaming with Dick had turned into late night trying to get Damien to fall asleep. Something one Dick Grayson was not happy about.

It had gotten to a point where Wally had just slept in Damien's room when he forgot to leave after putting him to sleep.

She shuffled grabbing her mermaid plushie and made her way to Damien's room moving faster after hearing a creak.

"Wally." She whispered shaking his arm, "Wally wake up."

"Wafers, mm I vote for the wafer."

"Wake up."

Wally flayed an arm around mumbling, "Course I'll lick syrup off of you."

Steph huffed opening one of Wally's eyes and whispering in his ear, "Wake up."

Wally groaned rubbing his head, "Wh-Steph?"

"You talk about food in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

Wally flushed, face turning red, "Never mind that, what's up?"

"I need you to check for monsters."

"Monsters? It's-" Wally glanced around the room, "Two in the morning. Don't you check for monsters before you go to bed?"

"I know! I forgot I was really tired. I usually force Jason to do it, ask Dick or beg Tim and Cassi. But then I woke up and realized I had forgotten to ask someone to check and I couldn't go back to sleep. So will you check?"

Wally rubbed his eyes yawning, "Sure come on."

_$A$_

"Steph I've checked everywhere. There are no monsters."

"I just I can't-"

Wally sighed dragging a hand down his face. "I'll stay here with you okay. Pass me a blanket and a pillow I'll sleep on the ground so I can protect you from the monsters."

Steph nodded eagerly handing him the requested items and snuggled in her bed.

"Goodnight Wally."

"Night Steph."

"What about the-."

"Goodnight _Steph_." He said through clenched teeth.

She squealed throwing the covers over her person. "Good night Wally."

* * *

><p>"Hey Drake!"<p>

Tim kept his head low not looking up from his book. School was so much easier and safer when he had his siblings with him. But then again that seemed to be the root of his problems.

When the school was one big school with all grades k-12 it made it easier for his older siblings to protect him against bullies. Then the school had closed down.

Bruce let them choose which new school they wanted to go to. Dick had chosen Gotham Academy to hang with some girl named Barbara. It was a high school only so Tim couldn't follow him. Jason went to some school called Middle School so he was too young to ago. Cassi went to a school called Gotham North where the students scared him. Steph and him had both been attending Ira Elementary School until she had been expelled for beating up his bullies and sent to Gotham North with Cassi. Now Tim was alone with kids who could hold a grudge.

"Hey Drake!" A hand grabbed his backpack spinning him around and shoving him against the fence, "I was talking to you."

"I-I didn't realize." He said holding his book and avoiding the boy's Keith Ledge gaze.

Keith glared at him snatching the book from him while one of his cronies, Johnny Rancid snickered, "Bet you've noticed now."

"Let's say we teach him a lesson in respect." Keith poked him the chest, "When I call your name you turn around. I know you heard me. Duncan rough him up a bit."

Another of his cronies Duncan Rockvale reached for him only to be stopped by a red glove.

"You're-you're-" Keith stuttered.

"Kid Flash." The masked hero smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"I was in the neighborhood when I thought I saw you guys bullying this kid."

"We weren't bullying him." Duncan said pulling his hand away.

"I hope not, you know before I became Kid Flash I was bullied."

"Seriously." Tim asked.

"Seriously first thing I did after I got my powers was get revenge. I murdered the boys who had been bullying me."

"Superheroes don't kill." Duncan said.

"I was a sidekick back than." Kid Flash said and shrugged, "Still kinda am."

He grabbed Keith by the collar bringing him close, "If you touch him again I will end you. Nobody teases Tim like that."

Duncan and Johnny stared in horror, as they along with Keith round themselves hanging from the seven feet tall fence by their shirts.

"Wanna ride home Timmy?" Wally asked.

Tim nodded blushing hotly as he was cradled in Wally's arms. Wind whipping through his hair the only thing he was aware of was Wally's extremely fast heartbeat and wondered if his own was beating that fast.


End file.
